Inner Inferno
by Karmen2210
Summary: Dilandau's going to a royal ball and he's going to to meet a very interesting person there......
1. Introduction

This story is of my own creation and it may or may not follow the time line of the show I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoy my latest masterpiece. **Plz** review if you feel I am worthy.

This is only the introduction; the chapters will be much longer.

Introduction

"Lord Dilandau, Folken has been given word that the Royals are having a ball and they wish for you to attend."

Gatti stood at attention on the far side of what the slayers called 'Dilandau's Lair'. It was a dark room lit only by a single torch. Dilandau was sitting in what look like a thrown gazing at the flame as if he hadn't herd a word of what he had just said. Gatti waited patiently for a reply and possibly a smack for not bringing any news of war, death, or destruction. His patience was soon rewarded. Dilandau smirked and without letting his eyes so much as glance away for the flame he spoke.

"So they want the **monster** to attend do they? They probably expect me to say no, but I thing this will be good fun. A well timed blink and smirk and grown men will be running from the room."

He laughed as though an evil plot had just been formed in that diabolical mind of his.

"Tell Folken I shall be attending. And maybe I'll have a little **fun** while I'm there."

Gatti bowed and quickly left the room fallowed by the laugh that makes soldiers fall to there knees crying, the laugh that Dilandau is famous for.

It's impossible to figure out Dilandau's moods but this was usually the best he gets.


	2. The Royal Ball

chapter 1

The ball was held at the castle in Palas and it was packed. There were people from every country and hundreds of available women but none that seemed at all interesting to Dilandau.

Dilandau was starting to wonder what had come over him when he decided he would come. These Royals were always so dull. He did his best to stay away from everyone by staying hidden as best as he could in the shadows, but with so many people he did come across a few that wanted to talk to him. When they did he would just glare at them and not say a word and they would usually get the message.

The main room wasn't as big as he had expected. There was hardly enough room to walk around, except were he was standing. After one guy tried to talk to him and wouldn't take the hint that he didn't want to talk, Dilandau got annoyed and punched him in the stomach just hard enough for the other guy, who turned out to be Duke of some sorts, to spit up blood. Ever since he was treated at though he had some sort of plague and was enjoying his space.

There were refreshments set up on one side of the room Dilandau was in and people were dancing in another room just across the hall.

Dilandau was intensely glaring at another female that was looking at him when a scream was heard from the ballroom and soon everyone was flooding out of there into the hallway and into the refreshment room.

Maybe this won't be as boring as I had originally though. Dilandau mentally smirked.

He made his was to the ballroom as quickly and silently at possible, which was easier said than done with so many panicked people. Every time someone would run into him he would throw them aside into the wave of panic and smile at the painful screams emitted from the now trampled person.

When he finally made his way into the ballroom it was mostly empty. In the center of the room there was the body of the King of Palas with a dagger sticking out of his now blood covered throat. His eyes were open in a look of horror and were now glazed over with death.

Right next to his body was a girl with long strawberry blond hair holding another dagger at the throat of one of the King's advisers.

Well this is very interesting. The King of Palas was killed by a female in his own castle. How pathetic.

Dilandau, having no intentions to stop this girl from completing what ever it was she was trying to do, stood back and watched the scene unfold.

"What do you want? Please, I'll do anything just don't kill me!" The man had tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he spoke to the unflinching woman.

"What I want is to finish what I came here to do. You're the only one standing in the way of my completed goal, then, the King and his number one adviser will be dead. Send Satan my best regards."

The girl slit his throat in one graceful movement and let his body fall to the ground lifeless. She then looked up at Dilandau and smirked.

"Good Evening General Dilandau. I hope you enjoyed my little show, but I'm afraid I must now depart before that coward's guards arrive. I'll see you again sometime, it's a promise."

She was a deadly murderous little bitch but she was very talented. She killed two men and didn't get a spot of blood on her dress or hands. And while saying good-bye she still bowed her head in respect.

Not to far away there was a large balcony. The girl slowly made her way towards it, her bloody dagger still in hand. It wasn't until she was right next to the railing that she realized how far up they really were. With a sigh she realized that if she jumped she would probably be killed.

The guards could now be heard running in the hallway towards them. It was to late now, in a matter of seconds the guards would be upon her, and as talented as she was she couldn't take them all out.

Damn it! All I want is my money for a well done job. I don't want to be killed after I've already completed it! It would be a free job for my employer, and I can't have that.

She had only really had one option left. It wasn't one she really wanted to use but she had no choice left, she shook her head, disappointed that she had not calculated her escape properly and she had many witnesses.

Dilandau waited curiously to see what she would do and was shocked as he witnessed this girl gracefully spread four pure white wings. He had never heard of a Draconian with 4 wings, but perhaps she wasn't Draconian.

The girl looked back at Dilandau and winked just before she took off into the night sky.

Dilandau didn't know what to make of it. He just stood there as if he were in a trance still gazing at where that girl had just been standing. 

The guards came in a few seconds after she had had left and upon seeing there dead King they immediately blamed the only living person still in the room, Dilandau.


	3. Blame

First of all I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my wonderful reviewers! Thx again! And if there is anyone out there who actually has read and liked my other story, The Table has Turned, I'm having a slight writers block right now and I apologize for not getting out more chapters. Now on with the story!

chapter 2

Dilandau was surrounded by guards on all sides, although most of them were keeping their distance. They had all heard stories about this Demon and no one was ready to die at that moment.

Dilandau merely laughed at their stupidity.

"You kill our King and then you laugh?"

One of the braver (or more suicidal) of the guards stared at Dilandau with rage written all over his face. He wasn't the most attractive person in the world, or the youngest for that matter. He was about 6ft tall with gray shoulder length hair.

Dilandau looked at him as though he were deciding who the hell this guy thought he was and if it was worth the effort to kill him.

"Ha! So you actually believe that I killed your king, huh? Well I'm afraid that you're sadly mistaken. I would never let someone I want dead die so quickly! I'd make them suffer."

It was at this point that some of them started shaking, much to Dilandau's amusement. They were dealing with an evil monster known for his love of death and fire. Dilandau looked at one of the younger guards and sent him a death glare, knowing that would be all it would take. The guard let his fear take hold of him and was soon running from the room. As soon as one had left others followed, it was the domino effect Dilandau was hoping for. After the cowards had retreated the only one left was old one that had spoken before, and he certainly didn't look to sure of himself anymore.

"Well no wonder the king is dead! Not only are his guard slow to take action but they are cowards too! Ha! You could never take me on, so don't even bother trying, you would just waist my time and your life."

Dilandau walked past the guard and went onto the balcony his amusement wearing off. He didn't know why he went there, maybe to look for any clue as to who the girl was. He looked around for a second then looked up at the mystic moon.

Who was she and why did she kill the king and his adviser? She must have had a motive, or be well paid to take such a risk...why do I care, it's none of my business.

Dilandau turned back to the guard and looked him over once. He didn't like not knowing what was going on and decided to take it out on someone. He smirked and his eyes lit up with fire. He walked right up to the guard, slowly drawing his sword.

"You have annoyed me and your fellow guards are a disgrace but don't worry at least you got to live out most of your life old man!"

Dilandau slammed his sword in the other man's chest, puncturing a lung, and laughed as the man fell down gasping in pain. He pulled out his sword which was followed by the crimson trail of blood.

"Just think, it will all be over soon and then you can rejoin your king in hell!"

He then left the room as though nothing had happened, with a small satisfied smirk on his face.

When Dilandau had made his way outside he was immediately greeted by Chesta.

"Lord Dilandau, are you ready to leave?"

"I wouldn't be outside if I wasn't, now would I!"

"Ummmm... No Sir!"

Chesta was holding two horses. One was a pitch black stallion except for 2 white stripes, one in his mane and the other in his tail. This was Dilandau's horse and it was as obedient as his Slayers. No one could go near him except for Dilandau and Chesta, who took care of him. Chesta's horse was a slightly shorter. He was a dark chocolate brown with one white foot and a white star on his forehead.

The ride back was unusually quiet. The only noise was that of the horses and the occasional mumble from Dilandau.

They were headed towards a small base camp only a few hours away. At the moment this was where all the Dragon Slayer and Folken were gathered. There were also a few unimportant people and the few who served Folken.

As they neared the camp Dilandau's thoughts were still on that girl; hundreds of questions still buzzing through his mind. Being unable to answer a single one of them was beginning to irritate him, but, one of the main ones he was almost positive Folken could answer for him.

As soon as they arrived at the camp Dilandau headed directly over to Folken's tent. Anyone in his way was easily thrown aside.

"FOLKEN!" Dilandau shouted as he neared the tent.

"Come in, Dilandau. I glad you came. I have someone here I want you to meet."

Dilandau tossed aside the tent flaps and walked in. Then froze abruptly at what he saw. There was the girl standing right next to Folken, the one who plagued his mind. 


	4. greetings

I'm sorry I haven't writen in sooooo long *~_~* I've been really distracted lately but lets not get into that...... hehe... anywho I hope you like my latest chapter!! *^_^*  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
The girl looked alot different now that she wasn't wearing a dress but her hair was unmistakable. She had her eyes closed and her head bowed slightly. Her hair was tied back in a loose braid and hung down to about her waist. She was now wearing a full body tight black leather suit with a sword hanging by her side just a few feet off the ground.  
  
Folken was sitting at a small table in the corner of the tent looking over some papers when he heard Dilandau call. He hadn't expected him to be back quite this soon. He didn't even bother to get up when Dilandau entered his tent or even look up for that matter.  
  
When Dilandau saw Folken ignoring his presence he completely he forgot about the girl and just glared at Folken. He couldn't believe him! That bastard! He was waiting for Folken to notice his icy glare and the longer it took to be acknowledged the more dangerous the look got.  
  
Folken noticed this look right away but waited untill Dilandau was just about ready to draw his sword and kill him to say a single word, just to piss him off.  
  
"Oh, Dilandau, this here is Kelsea. She wishes to train with your dragonslayers to further develop her skills. You should be honored, she heard your slayers were the best fighters around. I've already tested her abilities and it turns out she's an expert assassin as well. She has already proven herself very usfull, as you know."  
  
"Why should I listen to you? I'm not going to train a fithy girl just because you tell me too! And by the way the, incase you don't know, the slayers are mine **I** deside who's in them and **I** test them! If she is going to be one of my slayers I'll test her with a test of my own disign!"  
  
"She will only be joining you for a year. You aren't given the choice. After that she will have the opption of fully joining your slayers. You will see what see can do over the year but for now she has already taken my test and trust me she will meet even **your** highest standards. So don't get too used to her, she's only temparary. You're dismissed"  
  
Dilandau didn't like this turn of events one little bit. When Folken told him to leave he was sething. He gave one last glare at Folken and while growling he quickly spun around and left Folken's tent and he threw aside anyone in his way as he walked to his tent.  
  
'How dare he talk to me like that!'  
  
All that could be heard from Dilandau's tent after that was smashing, shattering and alot of swearing.  
  
"I don't think he likes me much."  
  
"He just hates being told what to do. Keep a close eye on him, he's likely to try and harm you in anyway possible."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Oh and thanks for not telling him my real name. It will be easier to disappear in a year this way."  
  
"Yes I know. Try not to get attached to him."  
  
"I don't get attached to anyone. And I'd watch your mouth, I'm far more dangerous than he'll ever be."  
  
"That is yet to be desided."  
  
"So what?!"  
  
*sigh* "You may be a well seasoned killer but you still act like such a pride-filled child."  
  
"And you act like a stuck up snob! Now if you don't mind I need to get some sleep."  
  
"Fine. Your dismissed."  
  
I hope you don't mind it being so short but I need my sleep. I'll try to get more chapters up faster but I'm not promising anything! Oh and sorry for the spelling and grammar problems but I'm a little tired and the spell check is still broken...... I must remember to fix that.... anywho, please review! 


	5. getting to know ppl

Hey guys!! I was just hit with a stroke of insperation so I'm writing this chapter before I loose it! I hope you like it! I should have alot more chapters out alot quicker! enjoy and review if possible!!  
  
~chapter 4~ It was still a few weeks until everyone would go back to the Vione and during those weeks Kelsea was constantly insulted by Dilandau. It seemed he thought everything she did was either sloppy or he was just picking on her. But good things always seem to come form the bad and because Dilandau was so hard on her, her skills improved at twice the rate they normally would have. She was very determined to impress this warlord she had heard so much about, after all she became an assassin because of him. You may find this hard to believe but she looked up to him, he was her hero, in a way.  
  
For the first week or so she didn't get to meet any of the other dragonslayers. Dilandau was training her personally. It wasn't easy being alone with no one to talk to except for Dilandau or Folken. She didn't really have greatest patiance either and she was really looking forward to meeting all the dragonslayers but now she had to wait.  
  
The day had finnally come to meet the Dragonslayers as soon as she had finnished her 'beginers training' with Dilandau. They had all gathered in a nearby clearing, away from the rest of the camp, although no one knew why. Kelsea was a little nervous but she would never let herself show it. She had way to much pride for even her own good!  
  
All the slayers lined up and waited to be introduced to their guest. When Dilandau would called there name they would smiled and said a brief hello.  
  
"Now all of you, this is our guest, Kelsea. She will be staying and training with us for the next year." Some of the shy ones, such as Chesta and Gimel, smiled and blushed a little. Kelsea giggled a bit at this. They seemed nice for so called murderers.  
  
"Gatti, you will help her show her around when we go back to the Vione in 3 days, until then I want you to keep her out of trouble. Miguel, you will teach her all the advanced drills. I want you to set up a small camp here in this clearing just for the remainder of the time we are here. Those pathetic weaklings Folken has over there are starting to rub off their lazyness on you. If I see any of you wondering around aimlessly during training hours again you wont live long to regret it! Now, all of you are dismissed."  
  
Dilandau headed back to the other camp as soon as his lecture ended. As soon as he was out of sight all the dragonslayers let out a huge sigh.  
  
"Man, has he ever been in a bad mood lately!"  
  
"Yeah I know! Even for him!"  
  
"We were lucky no one was killed! I thought for sure he would kill someone since he made us come all the way out here!"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
"Hey Kelsea! Come on over here. I'm Dalet, as you already know. So how did you come to be here with us for a year?"  
  
"Well to make a long story short I heard of how you guys were elite soldiers and I wanted to become stronger than I already was so I decided to seek you guys out and train with you for a year."  
  
"Well you definatally chose the right place! Unless of corse you don't like athority, then your likely to be killed by the Devil himself, formally know as Lord Dilandau!"  
  
"Ha ha! You know you guys are alot nicer than I had expected you to be! I would have thought that you would all be like Dilandau!"  
  
"Nah! We're all chosen by our skills not our personalitys! If that were the case then only Miguel would have been chosen because he's stuck up and has no sence of humor!"  
  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
  
"See what I mean!"  
  
Kelsea couldn't believe her luck! This whole time she was preparing for trained soldiers that only knew how to kill but it turns out they were alot like her. They like to fight, possibly kill, but they also like to have fun and act like the 15 year olds they are.  
  
For the next hour or so, while they were setting up their 'solitary confinment camp', they were joking around and getting to know one another. Most of them were really shy and didn't talk much, but 6 of the 14 really seemed to like talking. Dalet was starting to give Kelsea a headach, he wouldn't shut-up!  
  
She really liked all of them. Chesta was a cutie, Guimel was sweet, Miguel was honest, Dalet was overly friendly, Viole was like an older brother, and Gatti was just plain hot! The rest of the slayers she really didn't get to know very well. They seemed to like to keep their distance. All see really knew about them was that their was one girl, and that they seemed really tired and didn't look like they wanted to be here very much. Dilandau probably treated them badly compaired to her six friends.  
  
When they finnished setting up camp they had a few hours left of training and then they got the rest of the day off. During her first training sesion with Miguel she memorized all the advanced drills and was starting to even out class Miguel's swordsmanship. She was a natural killer and was used to picking up on fighting technices very quickly.  
  
Miguel started to wonder about her. He had never heard of anyone improving so quickly and when he was sparing with her later on he noticed that she had a gleam in her eye that just screemed out for blood. He felt lucky to be alive afterwards. As soon as he put his sword away the gleam almost completly dissapeared and she was back to the way she was before.  
  
HEHE! Another chapter done! well I think that this one is the longest I've ever wrote! Aren't you proud of me!! sorry if there is any spelling errors again....*sigh* spelling is not my greatest skill.... oh well time to get to work on the next chapter! Review if you can! thx! ;)  
  



	6. packing up

I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated!! I'm so sorry!! I started writing another story and got really caught up in it then I stopped writing for a really long time and was just reading other people's stories, I know that's not much of an excuse but at least that's the truth. anyways I'll do my best to get writing on this story again but I'm also having a bit of a problem getting to where I want to go with this story. I've got the main ideas but I'm having problems with the details and such. sigh. I'm soooooo sorry!!! Anyways here's the next chapter so enjoy!!  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
"So Kelsea, why are you only staying one year, I mean why not just join completely? You obviously have the skills and it's not like you'd be the only girl slayer, Tania is here too even if she's a stuck up bitch with no honor, sense of humor, or any social skills."  
  
Everyone had just finished up their training for the day and was packing up everything that they wouldn't need for the night and tomorrow's breakfast since they were leaving in the morning for the center of Zaibach and the Vione. It would have been quite the hike but they were lucky enough to have horses for everyone to ride and even a couple packhorses just for equipment.  
  
"Well that would be my little secret, but if you really want to know. I just can't stand you, you talk to much Dalet."  
  
Kelsea just couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a pouting Dalet, he stuck his lip out and everything, it was just too hilarious!  
  
"Dalet, your such a baby! It's hard to believe you have the ability to kill anyone."  
  
"Hey, no fair! First you basically call me a blabbermouth and now your calling me a baby! Maybe I should just stop talking to you altogether!"  
  
"I'd really like to see you try! I'll bet you couldn't last 5mins without talking to the most beautiful woman you've ever laid eyes on!"  
  
"You! The most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on! Guimel would make a better looking female than you!"  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you favored males. That changes everything! Although I've suspected as much for a while now." Kelsea said with a slight smirk and an evil glint to her eyes.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
All the other slayers were holding their sides from laughing so hard and at least half of them had fallen to the ground all that is except for Guimel.  
  
"Kelsea," a monotone voice from behind the group said," I'd like to speak with you for a moment. Go to my tent and I'll meet you there."  
  
All the laughing had been completely silenced at the sound of Folken's voice and the slayers now stood at attention hoping that Folken wasn't here to punish them for their childish behavior but even if he was it was far better than him telling Dilandau.  
  
Kelsea's eyes turned serious and she bowed to Folken before heading to his tent. Folken then turned his attention to the assembled slayers in front of him. He looked them over once and without a single word turned to fallow Kelsea to his tent, his cape flowing silently behind him.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight the slayers all let out a sigh of relief and went back to packing, not even Dalet saying a single word.  
  
  
  
"Dilandau is becoming suspicious of you." Folken said as he walked passed Kelsea and sat over in his desk.  
  
"I would have thought he was already suspicious of me." Kelsea stated in a slightly sarcastic tone. "He has seen my wings and I already know of his hate for the Draconian race even if that's not exactly what I am." Kelsea paused for a moment before continuing. "Speaking of which, have you found anything yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I would have thought I'd have found something by now but I may have better results once we return to the Vione. Until then I want you to be more careful. You are becoming way to attached to those few Dragonslayers."  
  
"As I said before, I don't get attached to anything. This is merely a game for my spare time."  
  
"Even so, you are not immune to feelings no matter how much you'd like to believe you are. This is a dangerous game you've decided to play."  
  
Kelsea chuckled a bit under her breath. "Danger is what makes life worth living. And don't worry about my relations with the Dragonslayers that is the least of your worries for I'm getting bored and I'm about to up the level a bit." The slight twinkle in her eyes would make most people become very nervous.  
  
"I'm warning you now to stay away from Dilandau. Should you chose to play your little game with him I doubt you'll win in any way."  
  
"You doubt my abilities? I assure you Lord Folken, I never lose."  
  
I know it's another short chapter but try to be happy that I've put up another one. I'll do my best to get another chapter out soon but I have to sort out all my ideas first. Review and tell me what you think so far. Laters! 


	7. Dilly's cranky

Hey everyone! I don't know if there is anyone even reading this story anymore but hey I'm going to write it anyways!! I haven't gotten all my ideas sorted out quite yet so the chapters are still going to take a while to get out plus I'm working on two other stories right now so please be patient with me and reviews always help to motivate me (hint, hint, nudge, nudge) So please review! You can flame me even if you want but please have good reasons for it.  
  
~Inner Inferno~ ~Chapter 6~  
  
Upon reaching the Vione, training was immediately intensified. Kelsea responded well to the constant yelling about the smallest flaws in her technique. She easily surpassed the other Dragonslayers and had to be personally trained by Dilandau. He never showed anything towards her, he never favored her or gave her special treatment or even showed any signs of being the least bit impressed. Kelsea didn't mind this though; she only found it more interesting. She could tell he was impressed because he would get increasingly angry at everything around him, especially when he noticed the twinkle of amusement in Kelsea's eyes. He hated the fact that she wasn't afraid of him and planned to change that.  
  
"Well, the female is starting to improve." Dilandau said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"I'm honored you think so, Lord Dilandau." Kelsea said with the same look in her eyes.  
  
By this time all training had stopped. The Dragonslayers could sense the tension between the two growing. Both Kelsea and Dilandau wanted a piece of the other. Kelsea knew she couldn't beat Dilandau just yet but she wanted to test her skills and test her abilities to read Dilandau's movements. That would be the real test.  
  
"Yes, well I have a real honor for you, I'm going to test your progress personally." Without and further warning he charged at her, sword drawn.  
  
Kelsea brought her sword up just in time to block his attack and there was a giant clashing of swords. Kelsea had never felt a force so great before. She knew he was good but never had she imagined that he'd be so unbelievably strong. Her arms felt as though they would go numb but she held him back much to the surprise of everyone else. Dilandau pulled back slightly and slashed out at her midsection. She jumped back out of the way but still suffered a slight scratch from the tip of his blade, which drew blood. She charged at him catching him slightly off guard but not nearly enough to be able to inflict any damage to him. She could match his speed, which was what most couldn't do, but when it came to sheer strength she just couldn't match him at all. Again she charged at him but again he dodged her blade and countered with his own attack.  
  
Dilandau smirked at her and went on the offensive. He charged her again and again, wearing away at her strength. In one graceful movement her knocked her sword out of her hand, caught it and pressed the tips of both against her neck. "Dead" he said with a satisfied smirk. He knew she could never defeat him, maybe a year ago but not now. Not now that he had become complete.  
  
She gazed into his eyes and smiled. She knew she wouldn't win. She had no intentions of wining. And by smiling she knew that she'd piss him off and it was just to tempting to pass up.  
  
Seeing her smile and knowing that she didn't really care about losing did piss Dilandau off. He glared at her as he pulled the swords away. Tossing hers on the ground next to her.  
  
"But still not nearly good enough. I would have thought you'd do better than that. You disappoint me. Not a good thing to do." Dilandau said in a menacing tone. He looked down at her in disgust. She was still smiling but her smile was slowly changing into an amused smirk.  
  
Dilandau had just slapped her and was about to do so again for looking at him in such a tone when he heard the main entrance to the training area being opened and then sliding closed behind the person who had just entered.  
  
"Get up you worthless female." He snarled at Kelsea.  
  
Kelsea obeyed but the look on her face had changed from a smirk to a scowl from being slapped. No one had ever slapped her a gotten away with it but now was not the time to seek her revenge. Folken had just enter the arena and he looked as though he came for her.  
  
"Kelsea, I have another job for you."  
  
Sorry! I know it's short but at least I got something up! So be pleased about that! Plz review so I'll be motivated to write another one! 


	8. new job

Hey everyone! I'm writing again! YEAH!!! I'd like to thank Mystic Fanel, ClosetFreak, and Dragon Fairy for their reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! You just make me want to write faster.. And so I'll try but you know how it goes. things can get a bit busy. sorry. Well plz R&R! I really appreciate it when you do! THX!  
  
~Inner Inferno~ ~Chapter 7~  
  
"Kelsea, I have another job for you."  
  
"As you wish Lord Folken." She said as she bowed and promptly followed him out of the training arena.  
  
"Kelsea, I think I may have found what you're seeking but I am still confirming a few things. If all goes well, I should have everything you've asked for in a few short weeks. Until then I need you to perform another assassination for Zaibach. You will be paid for your services as we've agreed. This, of course, has nothing to do with your duties as a Dragonslayer, although I will be sending Dilandau with you for other reasons. All the arrangements have been made. You are to leave in the morning."  
  
"May I ask for what reasons 'the pretentious ass' will be accompanying me?"  
  
"That is not of your concern. All you are to worry about is the assassination." Folken paused for a moment before continuing. "The person you are seeking is a woman attempting to start a rebellion in the northern regions of Zaibach. She is convinced that the upcoming war is going to destroy all of Zaibach. She will be carrying a small child with her. She believes that in doing so when making public speeches that people will take pity on her and no one will attempt to harm her. If you have to, destroy the child too. You will be paid extra should this occur, but try to avoid it. I am also to warn you of the child's eldest sister. I hear she is talented in combat. Although she doesn't agree with her mother's outlook on the matter she is highly protective of her family. I hear that she has already slaughtered many who have attempted harm upon them. Here is a picture of the target to take with you. The assassination should take little time but you are to stay with Dilandau until he has also completed his task. You may be away up to 3 weeks. It would be best if you do not allow witnesses, as it may make things a bit complicated".  
  
"Great." Kelsea said sarcastically  
  
"I have told you all you will need to know. You're dismissed."  
  
Kelsea bowed as she left the room. She looked down at the picture of the woman. She had a couple of scars on her face and her hair was graying. She didn't look to be much of anything but an old hag. She was also carrying a small child that didn't look to be much over a year old.  
  
It's awful that a baby had to be brought to all these places just to be used for extra protection, but if it works then perhaps it's worth it. Kelsea thought to herself, or perhaps it's to get to the eldest daughter, to force her into protecting them. Oh well, it won't help her now and the child will only be orphaned, if it survives. As for the so call dangerous sister, she better just not get in my way.  
  
All the preparations had been made as Folken had said but there was still one more matter to take care of, the weapon she would use for the assassination. She headed towards the weapon room thinking of the best weapon to use for a quick, long distance attack. Inside was an assortment of swords, daggers, long bows, and almost any other weapon accessible to the Zaibach Empire. Searching through them all Kelsea stopped at a weapon she hadn't used in a long time, a crossbow. She picked it up and set up a target to practice for a little while before going to get some rest.  
  
Kelsea hummed a little song that she had known from her childhood while lining up her eye with the center of the target that she had placed at a distance of 50 feet. Once completely aligned with the blood red center of the circle she lowered it not even a centimeter and pulled the trigger. The arrow flew through the air with graceful and deadly speed piercing the very core of the bulls-eye. She smirked as she continued to hum her song and loaded another arrow. She again lined it up and released it and it cut though the arrow she had previously shot splitting it completely in two.  
  
She was in the process of loading the next arrow when she heard a crash coming from outside the training area. The crash was fallowed by Chesta's sweet voice, filled with fear and concern. "Lord Dilandau, please don't do this. Lord Folken will be most displeased if you destroy every breakable thing on this ship." This was then fallowed but a sharp growl and the shattering of glass. Kelsea smirked, laid down her crossbow and headed out into the hallway.  
  
Just a ways down the hall was Dilandau pacing back and forth angrily and Chesta nearby nursing a bloody wound to the head. Kelsea had expected no less. She was bored and quite curious as to what was up Dilandau's ass.  
  
"My Lord, Chesta is right. There is no need to continue in your destructive rampage. And now you've given Chesta a head injury and he will be unable to participate in any battles for the next little while. What will you do if there is an emergency and we are under attack? You would be one man short would you not?" Dilandau growled in response and Kelsea continued," There is nothing bad enough for you to take that risk. You are a leader, OUR leader. We depend on you and your judgment. What, may I ask had driven you to such rage?"  
  
"DON'T GIVE THAT SMART ASS TONE TO ME YOU FILTHY WENCH!!! I AM YOUR LORD; I SHOULD BE YOUR FUCKING GOD!! DON'T EVER QUESTION MY ACTIONS!"  
  
Kelsea was quite taken back with his raging at her. She knew that he was aggressive and that he had violent tendencies but never, since she had come here, had he ever yelled at her in such a manner. Something has really shoved its way up his ass. Either that or he's no longer being "kind" to her because she is the "new" slayer. She has been here for 3 months now. She really didn't want to let that pompous jackass have his way but perhaps it is wiser to let him have his way while he's in his current state.  
  
Kelsea bowed. "I am sorry my lord. It will never happen again. Please accept my apologies." She didn't want to look him in the eye, concerned that doing so may infuriate him further but when lifting her head she made eye contact with his blazing garnet eyes.  
  
~  
  
I was going to make this chapter longer but I really just wanna get a chapter out! It's been to long since I've last updated. In my next chapter I plan to focus in on Dilandau and actually do a chapter that would have taken place right before this chapter so you can all know just what got stuck up poor Dilly-kins ass, lol! Well, R&R! Thx! 


End file.
